


Привет со дна

by kotokoshka



Series: Heartattack [8]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Денис не помнил, как дошел до ноутбука, как открывал почтовый ящик, какими глазами смотрел на большую, нет, огромную фотографию, украшенную ярко-красным заголовком «Постыдная тайна Дениса Черышева и Гари Невилла». |Heartattack AU





	Привет со дна

**Author's Note:**

> Oxxxymiron feat. Dom!no – Привет со дна  
> Наверняка рады те, кто нам это предрекал, но я непререкаемо верил, что нет преград и в их реплики не вникал.

Дом. Слово, пахнущее ванильным сахаром, чистыми полами и мамиными духами. Место, где отец неизменно проводит вечера перед компьютером, готовясь к утренней тренировке, а если на календаре воскресение, то еще и планирует дела на неделю вперед. Место, где младший брат сидит на диване, поджав ноги и уткнувшись в телефон, рассеянно отвечая на вопросы мамы, которая кашеварит на кухне. Место, где тебя всегда ждут, кем бы ты ни был, куда бы ни пошел, чем бы ни занимался. Ты всегда можешь вернуться, если сбился с пути, потерялся в собственной жизни, забыл, куда держал путь, не знаешь, зачем существуешь и теперь стоишь на развилке, решая, какую дорогу выбрать. Тебя всегда выслушают, поддержат, подскажут, посоветуют, и ты уверен, что благодаря своей семье обязательно сделаешь правильный выбор.  
  
А теперь представьте, что ваша семья вас ненавидит. Внимание, вопрос: нахуя теперь жить?  
  
Его дом будто бы сгорел дотла — вместе с его комнатой, незамысловатыми вещами, которые остались у родителей после его переезда в отдельную квартиру — Денис тогда думал, что взрослая жизнь — это круто, но теперь он сам себя презирал за эти мысли. В пепел превратилось все, что когда-то было ему дорого, он пытался собрать его руками, но не смог, а просто смотрел, как пыль ускользает сквозь пальцы, и ее уносит ледяной ветер, гуляющий по грязным Манчестерским жилым кварталам на самой окраине, по самым злачным районам.  
  
Теперь его дом — здесь. Вниз по Мосс Сид, рядом с лавкой, торгующей поддержанной техникой, а по вечерам еще и травой, что пользуется гораздо большей популярностью, нежели чайники, покрытые толстым слоем накипи, и с трудом работающие кофеварки. Денису казалось, что в этом районе вообще никто не пьет чай и кофе, все хуй положили на старые добрые английские традиции, заливая глаза дешевым пивом или паленым виски, и в гробу они видали «приторное пойло для ебаных аристократов». Но у них дома коробка чая была всегда — пусть и самого дешевого, на вкус и вид похожего на засохший навоз, но все-таки чая. И традиция эта осталась — каждый день в пять часов садиться друг напротив друга и молча цедить светло-желтую бурду из щербатых чашек. Конечно, если Гари не пропадал на полдня, решая какие-то свои архиважные дела по работе. С этим в Мосс Сид просто швах последнее время, а возраст Невилла только отнимал у него бонусные очки. Денису в этом плане повезло чуть больше — он даже одно время проработал в кафе целый месяц, пока кто-то из папарацци не увидел его за пыльным прилавком, меланхолично протирающего стаканы. Хозяин забегаловки хоть и знал, откуда здесь взялся Черышев, но терпеть приходы журналюг не стал, предпочел с ними не связываться, а просто выставил Дениса за дверь, не слушая его слезных просьб. Так что эти скоты из желтушных газет получили не только порцию отличных фото, на которых Черышев едва ли на колени перед этим жирным барыгой не встает, а еще отборную ругань — раньше бы Гари за такие слова дал ему по шее, но теперь он и сам разговаривает матом через слово, сказывается скудный круг общения, образовавшийся вокруг них.  
  
Денис нечасто вспоминает друзей из прошлой жизни — эти мысли похожи на ломку, когда тебя выкручивает и завязывает в узел, а мазохизмом он никогда не страдал (если только все происходящее в расчет не брать, тут уже вопросы возникают). Что толку думать, как дела у Пако, Фернандо, Альваро, если они забыли о его существовании, хотя клялись, что будут его друзьями всю жизнь, и любые невзгоды разделят с ним пополам. Но после того как самый постыдный и грязный секрет Дениса Черышева просочился в прессу, они были первыми, кто от него отвернулся — когда Денис, трясущийся, бледный, с заплаканными глазами, заперся в ванной, судорожно набирая номер Арбелоа сведенными от страха пальцами, Альваро в тот самый момент разговаривал со своим мудаком-агентом, который и сказал ему, что «общение с Черышевым теперь будет вредить твоей карьере, сынок».  
  
Альваро всегда был хорошим и примерным мальчиком, а Денис теперь был парией, уродом и вполне мог попробовать склонить культурного и вежливого Арбелоа на свою «сторону» — как будто можно просто взять и заставить парня внезапно полюбить члены вместо вагин. Поэтому его лучший друг принял важное решение — послать Дениса на хуй, только не сам, а через все того же мудака-агента.  
  
Слушая его монотонный голос, будто бы читающий по бумажке приговор, не подлежащий обжалованию, Черышев думал, что это самое страшное, что могло с ним произойти — предатель-друг.  
  
_Господи (теперь это просто присказка, не более), как же он ошибался._  
  
Это в кино конец света наступает постепенно — рушатся здания, эффектно разваливается Эйфелева башня, материки уходят под воду, а цунами накрывает целые города. Природа методична в плане уничтожения всего живого, она никогда не будет разом сжигать созданное человеком, она будет убивать медленно, а оттого безжалостно.  
  
А в жизни, простой человеческой жизни, конец света наступает разом по всем фронтам. Ты просыпаешься утром со стойким пониманием того, что больше у тебя ничего нет. НИЧЕГО. Ни родителей, ни друзей, ни карьеры, даже хозяин твоей съемной квартиры уже готовится выставить тебя за дверь, не вернув внесенный за полгода аванс. А ты ничего с этим сделать не можешь — смотришь в потолок и мечтаешь, чтобы он прямо сейчас к херам обвалился и размазал тебя по кровати как паштет. Но потом ты поворачиваешься и видишь на соседней подушке темноволосую голову, торчащие из-под одеяла плечи, начинаешь ощущать, что тебя самого обнимают одной рукой, чувствуешь тепло родного тела рядом, и на короткое мгновение тебе кажется, что ничего, кроме этого, не имеет значения, и пусть оно горит в Аду, пусть все горят в Аду. У тебя есть он, и вместе вы справитесь со всем этим дерьмом.  
  
Но реальность ломает тебя слишком сильно.  
  
Все началось с того, что Денис услышал в трубке встревоженный голос Хинеса, его тогдашнего агента. Он помнил этот разговор как свою дату рождения, первые месяцы постоянно прокручивая его в голове, осознавая момент, когда все рухнуло.  
  
Это случилось поздно вечером, когда все дела были улажены, тренировка перед матчем с Эйбаром завершена, и Денис с чистой совестью наслаждался блаженным ничегонеделанием — лежал на диване и щелкал пультом в поисках хорошего фильма, под который можно будет заснуть. Телефон молчал, да он и не ждал звонков — Гари сегодня до ночи собирался торчать на студии, записывая выпуск MNF, поэтому разговоров не предвиделось. К тому же приближался день рождения его старшей дочери, Невилл помогал жене планировать праздник, поэтому Денис благоразумно к нему не лез.  
  
Когда мобильный завибрировал, Черышев очень удивился — на часах была уже половина второго ночи. Теперь, через несколько месяцев, вспоминая тот день, Денис задумывался — что же он ощутил тогда, увидев на экране номер Хинеса? Еще до того как ответить, мог ли он предположить, что именно услышит? Но он уже не помнил своих ощущений, все было вытеснено тем невыносимым страхом, который накрыл его с головой.  
  
— У нас проблемы, Денис.  
  
Нет, не в ту секунду ему стало страшно — Хинес часто так начинал свои разговоры, фишка у него была такая, пугающая, прямо скажем.  
  
— Какие? — совершенно спокойно спросил Черышев, снова переключая канал.  
  
— Зайди в почту. Это на всех новостных порталах, а завтра будет в газетах. Денис, все плохо. Ты уж прости, но я здесь бессилен.  
  
Внутри удушливой волной всколыхнулась паника, страх подступил к горлу и вылился в хриплый кашель. Денис не помнил, как дошел до ноутбука, как открывал почтовый ящик, какими глазами смотрел на большую, нет, огромную фотографию, украшенную ярко-красным заголовком  _«Постыдная тайна Дениса Черышева и Гари Невилла»._  
  
Фотографию он сразу узнал, вернее, место, где она была сделана — задний двор дома Фила. Их последняя встреча, три дня, безвылазно проведенные в постели, и единственный раз, когда они вышли к бассейну, на пять минут. Чертовы пять минут, один момент, навсегда запечатленный на камеру того ублюдка, который смог залезть на высоченный забор и сфотографировать их целующимися. Если заголовку можно было не верить, потому что желтая пресса и есть желтая пресса, то фотография была вполне красноречивой, до отвратительности хорошего качества, четкая, понятная, мерзкая. Почему-то кажущаяся грязной.  
  
Денис пробежал глазами статью, выхватывая отдельные едкие фразы — это потом он выучил ее наизусть, вызубрил, чтобы в обозримом будущем составить из слов себе эпитафию. Но тогда он и половины текста не понял, но ясно было одно — о них теперь знал ВЕСЬ мир.  
  
Сколько бы ни твердили о терпимости и толерантности, о том, что гомосексуалисты должны иметь те же самые права, что и гетеро, сколько людям вбивали в головы, что геи и лесбиянки ничем не отличаются от других людей — все это оказалось фальшью. Футбольный мир жесток, любая, даже самая крошечная промашка, может выйти тебе боком, сломать карьеру, если не хребет. А такое…  
  
Денис закрыл глаза, про себя сосчитал до пяти, настраиваясь, понимая и осознавая. Это конец.  
  
Дальше проблема росла как снежный ком, приобретая с каждым часом все более угрожающие масштабы. Денис даже сейчас благодарен Хинесу за то, что в тот момент он не оставил его с этим дерьмом одного, взял на себя прямой удар, стоически выдерживая бомбардировку звонками и сообщениями, которые приходили Черышеву, а были переадресованы на него. Денис же пролежал сутки на кровати, не прикасаясь к еде, телефону и интернету. Он даже не мог говорить, отвечая на звонки Хинеса малозначительным мычанием. А звонков с новостями было много… Даже пугающе много, и каждое слово било Черышева то под дых, то по лицу.  
  
— Тебя исключили из заявки на сегодняшнюю игру, — рано утром сообщил Хинес. — И тренировки приостановлены до дальнейших разбирательств. Не переживай, я держу руку на пульсе.  
  
У Дениса почти не было пульса, но он продолжал надеяться, что все образуется. Совершенно идиотская была затея.  
  
— На сайте Вильярреала появилась заметка о том, что ты временно отстранен от футбола решением руководства команды. Я работаю над этим вопросом.  
  
— Денис, звонила твоя мама.  
  
— Твой отец в бешенстве, обматерил меня, при чем тут я вообще?  
  
— Звонил твой брат.  
  
— Вышла новая статья в AS и Marca, пересказ того же самого, что и в сети. Дом Гари атакуют журналисты, его жена увезла детей.  
  
Только это заставило Дениса кое-как подняться с постели и набрать номер Гари, зная, что теперь они смогут поговорить. Хотя бы чуть-чуть, потому что в данной ситуации их общение — не лучший выход.  
  
Гари сказал, что Эмма забрала детей и уехала к родителям. Она оставила кольцо и пообещала почти-бывшему мужу, что девочек он больше никогда не увидит. Гари говорил быстро, захлебываясь, местами неразборчиво, переходя на шепот, Денис не понимал и половины слов, но не переспрашивал — не для этого они созвонились. Черышев сказал, что Вильярреал, судя по всему, не собирается особо разбираться, а просто выставит его, а Гари — что руководство Sky не вызвало его на запланированные вчера досъемки. Денис признался, что хочет умереть, а Невилл — что только что взял билет на самолет до Вильярреаля.  
  
Весь следующий день они слушали, как у них обоих одновременно замедляется пульс.  
  
Нельзя сказать, что Денис не думал о том, что когда-нибудь они смогут быть вместе. Какими бы больными и неправильными ни были их отношения, он в глубине души лелеял надежду, что однажды сможет взять Гари за руку, не боясь осуждения, не опасаясь того, что их буду линчевать и ненавидеть за то, что они посмели совершить что-то постыдное и запрещенное — полюбили друг друга. Прямо блядские Ромео и Джульетта футбольного разлива, с разницей в возрасте больше пятнадцати лет. Но если пара шекспировских подростков умерли в один день, Денис собирался жить всем назло, крепко сжимая пальцы Гари. Собирался, но теперь, сидя на продавленном грязном диване, в крошечной замызганной квартире дома двадцать шесть по Мосс Сид, он думал, на сколько же хватит их терпения, которое за год все чаще подходило к самому краю.  
  
Если бы судьба была благосклонной к ним, все могло бы быть иначе — светские рауты, одинаковые дорогущие костюмы, ударяющий в голову «Кристалл» из темных бутылок, счастливое лицо Гари, глядящего на Дениса, несущегося по полю в ярко-желтой, а может даже в красной, футболке, шутливые переругивания Невилла и Каррагера, неизменно сопровождающие все их совместные выпуски по каналу Sky. Но все это осталось там, где никогда не случалось вживую — в его голове. На деле все же обстояло совсем иначе, прямо как в фильмах про жизнь в гетто — ободранные обои на стенах, последняя двадцатка, неработающий холодильник, пакет марихуаны как единственная возможность не сойти с ума в одиночестве, торчащие ребра, перманентная злость в глазах, заклеенное скотчем треснутое окно. И долбаный ежевечерний чай. Никакой нормальной работы, заблокированные счета и молчавший телефон.  
  
Прежние они умерли, но мир все никак не мог о них забыть.  
  
Первое время после того как Дениса выставили из квартиры, и они с огромным трудом сбежали из Испании — спасибо Хинесу, это было последним, что он мог для них сделать, найти самолет и позволить им исчезнуть — Денис понимал, что он, несмотря на все это газетное дерьмо, счастлив. Счастлив, пока есть деньги, нормальная еда и сон на нормальной мягкой постели. Что бы там ни говорили про «деньги не главное», черта с два — главное. Это все, что у них было, кроме любви, буквально разрывающей их пополам. Они так долго прятались, что теперь, когда все открылось, и они остались вдвоем против целого мира, не зная, что дальше делать, кроме как смотреть друг на друга и сходить с ума от осознания, чего стоило им теперь простое объятие, поцелуи и секс по утрам.  
  
Они прожили в небольшом отеле в пригороде Манчестера несколько недель, а потом их снова нашли, подкараулили на улице поздно вечером, целая толпа журналистов, фотографов и просто зевак, пришедших поглазеть на «знаменитостей», ведь раньше такого в футбольном мире не случалось, да что там, и в обычном мире тоже. Черышев чувствовал себя цирковым уродом в клетке, когда пытался прорваться к отелю сквозь плотную толпу, выкрикивающую то скабрезности, то издевательские вопросы, и просто матеря их, на чем свет стоит.  
  
Пришлось снова бежать, только теперь у них не было Хинеса, который мог достать билеты, найти гостиницу или квартиру — Гари и Денис были полностью предоставлены сами себе. Им пришлось сесть в машину и поехать куда глаза глядят, в ночь, в темноту, молча, за три часа пути не произнеся ни единого слова, прокручивая в голове все те гадости, которые они слушали целых десять минут, пока не оказались за спасительной дверью номера, думая, что все позади — пока не постучал администратор и вежливо попросил их убраться.  
  
Потянулась вереница дней, до тошноты похожих друг на друга — придорожные гостиницы, кепки, надвинутые на глаза, дешевые презервативы, отвратительная еда, настороженные глаза официантов в убогих кафе, стремительно пустеющая кредитка. Они исколесили все ближайшие к Манчестеру города, и неизвестно как оказались в Мосс Сид. Наверное, судьбе было угодно, чтобы они осели здесь — ночью у их машины сняли все четыре колеса, и Гари, утром осматривая то, что осталось от его «Ауди», пришел к выводу, что они набегались — пора начинать жить.  
  
Оставшиеся деньги они отдали за жилье — сняли квартиру на верхнем этаже трехэтажного дома. Хозяйкой была Джанин, сорокалетняя женщина, выглядящая на все пятьдесят — она приторговывала травой и прилично выпивала, из-за чего всегда была слегка навеселе. Тот факт, что в ее квартиру с одной кроватью заселились двое мужчин, которых полоскали во всех газетах, ее особо не волновал — Джанин оглядела их с головы до ног, цокнула языком и сказала что-то вроде «так вы те два пидораса… интересненько», но пообещала держать рот на замке. Гари отдал ей почти все деньги, внеся оплату сразу за три месяца, на большее не хватило, потому что нужно было на что-то есть и покупать хотя бы элементарные вещи.  
  
В первую ночь в их новом доме Денис закрылся в ванной за хлипкую защелку и включил свой телефон — единственное, что у него осталось от той жизни, как надежда на то, что когда-нибудь у них будет шанс вернуться. Раньше он мечтал о том, что они больше не будут скрываться, но теперь отчаянно хотел вернуться в мир, который отказывался их принимать. Парадокс.  
  
Отец трубку не взял, а мама… Лучше бы она не отвечала, потому что слушать, как она плачет, было просто невыносимо, Денис закусил губу, чтобы не разреветься, но не смог, слезы потекли по щекам, а сердце заболело так сильно, что он на секунду подумал, что сейчас умрет прямо в этой грязной ванной с облезшим от старости кафелем и мутной душевой кабинкой. Мама не просила его вернуться, она лишь хотела, чтобы он держался.  
  
Даже сейчас она верила в него, когда весь мир его презирал, все равно — верила. Но больше он ей не звонил, потому что смартфон довольно скоро пришлось продать, а симку — выбросить за ненадобностью, у них с Гари все равно не было личных телефонов, кроме одного, похожего на кирпич, который они держали дома и использовали редко, так как звонить было некому. Однажды Денис со злости даже швырнул его в стену — телефон остался цел, а гипсокартон треснул, Джанин пообещала в следующем месяце взять оплату больше — за причиненный ущерб.  
  
Через два месяца Дениса со скандалом уволили из кафе, а еще через неделю у них полностью закончились деньги.  
  
Черышева накрыло волной беспросветной тоски, он осел дома, выходя из квартиры только за сигаретами. Гари его не упрекал, что было вообще-то странно, ведь Денис чувствовал себя нахлебником, сидя в четырех стенах. Гари вплотную взялся за поиски работы, проворачивал какие-то дела, подолгу отсутствуя дома, ничего толком не объяснял, говорил, что скоро у них все наладится. Денис скуривал три сигареты подряд под этот монотонный бубнеж и верил, прямо как его мама. Почему-то в голосе Гари чувствовалась уверенность, сила, все то, что раньше Дениса восхищало. Теперь же это приобрело немного другой оттенок — пугающий, действительно страшный. Невилл откуда-то взял мобильный телефон с треснутым экраном, но Денису его в руки не давал — отшучивался, неловко улыбался, но упрямо прятал аппарат так, что Черышев не мог его отыскать, даже специально вставая для этого глубокой ночью.  
  
Правда раскрылась случайно — в этот раз, конечно, обошлось без разгромных статей в газетах — Денис пытался отремонтировать кран на кухне, который начал протекать, Джанин милостиво вычла из их аренды несколько фунтов — за ремонт. Когда он полез перекрывать воду, засунув руку в тумбу под раковиной, пальцы нащупали что-то странное — пакет, заклеенный скотчем. На ощупь было непонятно, что там лежит, поэтому Денису пришлось вытащить его на свет.  
  
Лучше бы он этого не делал, блядь.  
  
Вот что хуже — когда весь мир узнает, что ты, успешный футболист, спишь с мужчиной, который намного старше тебя, бывший футболист, эксперт на телевидении и примерный отец двоих прелестных дочерей, или когда ты узнаешь, что твой любимый человек торгует наркотой?  
  
Денису выдалась прекрасная возможность на своей собственной шкуре понять, каково это — держать в руках пакет с таблетками и смотреть на растерянного Гари, замершего в дверях. Он принес деньги, заработанные этим дерьмом, этой дрянью, убивающей людей, но это были деньги. Хрустящие пятидесятифунтовые купюры, за которые можно купить нормальную еду и одежду. Конечно, не ту, к которой они оба привыкли, но все же не эти лохмотья, в которые превратились их шмотки за время мотания по стране.  
  
Черышев был готов убить сам себя, настолько сильно он себя в тот момент ненавидел — он поднял глаза и просто улыбнулся, глядя на Гари. Улыбнулся своей самой широкой и лучезарной улыбкой, душа вывернулась наизнанку, почернела и обуглилась. Больше он не думал о маме, о прошлом, о счастливых днях, о футболе и своей карьере. Об отце, который считал, что у него больше нет сына. Не думал о друзьях, которые от него отвернулись, о дочках Гари, которые больше никогда не увидят отца.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, отшвыривая пакет и притягивая Невилла к себе, сдирая с него пропахшую сигаретами и потом футболку. Купюры ворохом разлетелись по комнате, скрипели под спиной, портреты на них смотрели укоряюще, Денис загребал деньги липкой от смазки и спермы ладонью, сжимал в кулаке, комкал и отбрасывал от себя. Их было так много, что они практически заслонили весь рисунок на выцветшем пледе. Полупустая бутылка дешевого коньяка опрокинулась, разливая янтарную жидкость на видавший виды ковер возле кровати, Гари наступил в лужу ногой, но не обратил на это внимания, вколачиваясь в тело Дениса, распростертого под ним, открытого, с чистой, ничем не замутненной головой и мыслями.  
  
Странно заниматься сексом на деньгах. Наверное, это и есть дно.


End file.
